


December: What's One More

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Rentboy Draco Malfoy, but there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bruise on his hip and he was sure the last client had ripped something inside him, but it'll have to do. He didn't have any option. And what was one more anyway?





	December: What's One More

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read! I tagged this as non-con but there's no non-con in the fic but before the events in the fic. There's nothing explicit here!
> 
> Thank you inevitabledrarry for the December 2018 prompt “What’s one more” that inspired this fic, and to goldwish for the quick beta! <3
> 
> And thank you MarchnoGirl for all your support <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bruise on his hip and he was sure the last client had ripped something inside him, but it'll have to do. He didn't have any option. And what was one more anyway?

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the new client.

He came here every week and asked for Draco. He never asked to fuck him or to be fucked. He only asked Draco to lie in the bed with him.

“Hey, how are you?” the man asked.

It always amazed Draco how happy this man seemed to see him. As if Draco was someone important to him and not just a whore.

“Fine. I thought you weren't going to come this week.”

“I always come.” He looked at Draco for a moment and then his beautiful green eyes became sad. They usually did that. Draco wanted to wipe that sadness away, but he didn't know how. “Are you happy here, Draco?”

Draco looked at him without understanding. Why shouldn't he be happy? He didn't remember his life before they brought him to the brothel. Of course he often wondered about the world that existed beyond the house walls and often daydreamed about a life with the green-eyed man. But he knew his place.

“Yes. You don't look happy though.” He dared to caress the man's face.

“I'm not,” he answered, his eyes filled with unfathomable sadness.

“Why?” Draco wished he could help him.

“I miss you.”

And Draco knew that he was talking about a life he couldn’t remember, a life that had been erased from his memory, and for the first time in a long time, he wished he knew what he had done to deserve this life as punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really like this idea!
> 
> This fic is inspired by bellesletters fic "Hidden In Plain Sight" (one of my favourites fics!) that you can read in this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462032


End file.
